Hear, Smell, Taste, Touch
by wubbzy
Summary: They were merely physically doing what they always did mentally and emotionally. Harry/Hermione. Story  only using four senses because sight is so mainstream.


_AN:_ I just thought up this challenge, because I thought it would be interesting since everyone uses sight for imagery, so I wondered how it would be to exclusively use just the four.

_Recommendation: _Neon Tree- _"Animal"_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter.

.

__A Harry Potter One-shot_  
><em>**Author:**_ _wubbzy_  
><em>_Count:_ 4315

.

**Hear, Smell, Taste, Touch**

.

.

_He was too blinded by sight to feel her by his side_

.

"It's the only way," Hermione chided.

"Look, I need time to think about this. I don't think this is a good idea." He just wished she'd go away. It was irritating, but he knew she was right – the worst part about the entire situation. Hermione Granger: always right, in reality and in his insane mind that heard her voice whenever he was about to do something reckless.

"I don't think I can handle this." He could feel her hands gently squeeze his shoulder for reassurance and comfort.

"Well I know you can. This is for the best; you're the best for this job," Hermione explained. "Someone needs to teach them how to defend themselves, and you're that person, Harry. Don't you see? You have the most experience and have faced dark forces all this time. Don't you see it's logical for you to do this?" she tried to convince. He sighed in annoyance as he huffed stubbornly.

Harry sighed. "Most of my triumphs were merely luck. It's just too much to take in. I'm already stressed enough as it is," he rationalized.

Hermione frowned. She thought for a moment, then finally smiled. "Here, let me help you," she suggested, standing up from her chair to stand behind said boy.

"What are you – oh, that feels good." His thoughts drew a blank when he felt her soft hands against his back.

"Well, I was reading through a book on Chiropractics, and it gave points on the body and techniques for relaxation. You really need this," Hermione vindicated. Harry hardly heard her voice, for her fingers that circled around the fabric of his robes was enough to make his skin crawl, practically coercing him to forget about listening to give the feeling of her hands absolute attention.

He was completely enthralled by the sensual pads of each finger pad. After ten minutes, and the rooks out of his neck, Hermione patted his back in completion as he felt her breath near his ear.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

He wasn't sure how, but his physical relaxation made his mind go at ease.

He had to thank Hermione somehow.

"So?" Hermione's asked, crossing her fingers. Harry sighed, his mind and body in true rapture.

"Yeah, sure," he sighed, his eyelids just about read to shut with a few more flutters.

Hermione smirked after his answer, observing how this could do well for both parties.

She secretly thanked the author, smiling gently at a peaceful Harry who seemed so at peace. She noted how fast he was in a serene slumber without thoughts of Voldemort or divinations to make him scream at night.

.

"Oh Harry," she wailed, flinging her arms around his shoulders. This hug felt a bit different. It was more private. Intimate was a better word for it. She was crying, wrapping her arms around his neck, her assurance and aplomb out the window.

He felt her sobbing, her muffled moans getting mumbled through his unruly hair.

The only thing he could think of doing was patting her fragile arm, taking a moment to interlock with hers for comfort. He took a deep breath as he let go of everything and tried to make her see he was there, that he would always be there. It was foolish, since she was trying to show the same thing. Tears flowed down his own cheeks, past his glasses.

He knew he was the support right now, figuratively and literally – she had thought she was as well. She leaned into him, her sobs hushing down as she just brushed her fingers through his hair with one hand, and rubbed his other hand with her own. It was a culmination of everything that happened this year that really broke him down.

They finally realized that neither were the one to keep strong at the moment. They just needed someone who understood no one better for the job than the other.

This was far more reassuring and quelling than anything he's ever experienced. She quelled his nerves.

.

Sixth year was rather crazy for everyone, especially for one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As always, things became chaotic for exams. Harry Potter found himself dragged into the library by one perturbed Hermione Granger.

"We can't let anything get in the way of our studies, Harry," she cautioned, her head churning with what was happening to their social life. Harry rolled his eyes at the girl who would rather bury herself in books than face her social insecurities.

"I think I have more important things to worry about Hermione," he argued, and she paid no mind to his retort. No, she would rather have it feel like old times where her friends gathered for study sessions as they all worked on professor Snape's potion essay or professor McGonagall's essay on transfigurations on whatever they were studying. And there would be a lot of studying for countless hours too, usually driving both Ron and Harry mental – or just obliterating their brain cells, they once complained.

She scoffed, "I highly doubt it. The only thing you had on your mind was… " her head jerked to a couple sitting together whose eyes never left each other's gaze... Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. Hermione sighed. "Seriously Harry, we can't let run our lives." Harry groaned.

"Don't go on about my personal endeavours, hypocrite. And you haven't had the same thing on your mind?" Harry retorted, and she paused for a moment. The tightness around his wrist increased as she contemplated. Her jaw had clenched until she finally exhaled and loosened her grip on his wrist.

"Yes, but I'm trying to get over it, Harry. It's best to anyways if we want to focus on acing those exams," Hermione argued.

"Hermione-"

"Harry." She looked at him with eyes telling him to let it go and listen to her for once.

"Alright," he finally relented, and Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the outcome of this little argument. Although, she was sure he was only agreeing to humour her. Still, it was better than nothing. Her firm grip returned as she continued to drag him to the library.

.

There was hardly any speaking, but he duly noted the sharp turns of parchment and the aggressive handling of the book: _Transfigurations, Grade Six._ He fixed his glasses that were falling down his nose as he stared at the girl before him more clearly.

"Urm, Hermione, you seem a bit tense." Harry noticed she hadn't even looked up yet. However, she nodded in understanding.

"Yes, exams always get to me as you already know." Her monotone voice made him arch an eyebrow. She was completely enraptured with whatever she was studying; she barely gave anything he said any mind. He didn't like it.

"I hope you realize you would probably get the highest marks even without studying." He beamed, and she looked up to send him a stark look that quickly made his lips pursed.

"The only reason I get the highest marks is because I study, and you should too. Review is always the key," she advised, and Harry rolled his eyes as he continued to twiddle with his quill, dipping it in ink on occasion.

After a moment, she gave him a stern look that could give Professor McGonagall a run for her money.

"Harry, I hope you're actually studying, or else this is pointless."

"Maybe." He sighed, his hands moving to his chin while he leaned, about ready to fall asleep.

"I think you need to start reading."

"And I think you need to relax." He chuckled a bit and noticed her whispering words that barely tinged his ears. She was asking herself a question, getting irritated that she couldn't find the answer to said question in any of her books. She abruptly stood up to look through the shelves in an attempt to find a book with the answers to her queries. He rolled his eyes, but soon stood up and walked over to her from behind and tenderly placed his hands on her shoulder blades. Her breath hitched at the feel of his hot breath on her neck, accidently bumping into him.

"S-sorry," Harry sheepishly said, yet still managing a way to knead her shoulders.

"It's fine. What are you... mmm." Fingers roamed across her shoulders, sometimes his thumbs assuaging her neck.

"Like I said, you really need to relax. Sorry I can't really use that technique you used. You'll just have to make do with my clumsy fingers," he apologized, but Hermione had hardly listened. He smirked, enjoying the fact she could easily melt at his touch. He felt her stiffen muscles immediately ease as she actually dropped her book, long forgotten. He sniggered to himself, finding Hermione forgetting about reading absolutely hilarious.

Her eyes closed, and she seemed very tranquil and at peace. It was nice to know he could help somehow.

.

He could hear her soft humming as she made her way through the corridor. He knew her voice anywhere. She seemed so at ease while she walked through the halls, yet still held purpose to her steps. He wanted to quell her the way she always quelled him after a small incident in the common room.

"Hermione!" he called and her brown locks flipped as she turned to address him.

"Harry, I didn't see you there. I was just-"

"Heading to the library, I know." Harry laughed as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Actually, I was going to get ready for Hogsmeade," Hermione corrected, a bit annoyed by his automatic assumption. Even she didn't want to go to the library all the time. Although she had to admit that she was planning to drop off books beforehand. However, she wouldn't admit that to Harry now.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry whispered a frown evident at her nonchalance. She shrugged.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ron, Lavender, snogging…" he named, and Hermione's smile crept up caringly.

"To be honest, I'm over it." Harry's eyebrow hunched sceptically.

"Really?" She nodded, a small mumble that said yes.

"I told you, studying for exams in advance really does take your mind off of other, more trivial matters." Harry wanted to say something, but decided against it. He just took a deep inhale and breathed out as he formed his own smile.

"As long as you're over it." Harry grabbed his chocolate out of his pocket to take a bite.

"When did you get that?" she asked.

"Kitchen. Thought you might want some after what happened, but since you're over it, I suppose you wouldn't like any..." he trailed off, breaking off a piece. He smirked at her pout.

"Just because I'm not in a dreary mood, does not mean I'll refuse some chocolate." He guffawed, breaking off another piece and handing it to her.

She moaned in pleasure, the chocolate making her taste buds run wild. He smiled, staring at her more closely now.

"What?" She asked, wondering if any chocolate was smeared on her face. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

.

The way he imagined her moans were erotic came about far too subtly, because he couldn't recall when they started sounding so raunchy to his ear. He supposed it would have been when Ron questioned him.

.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron interrogated, his anger seeping through his throat as he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend, wondering if he had finally gone mad.

"You know what I'm talking about. What are you doing with Hermione?" Ron's face fumed in rage.

"Are you bonkers? I still haven't the slightest idea what you're going on about," Harry said, completely confused.

"At the library, Neville heard you two, and it sounded-"

"Sounded like... what?"

"Well, you know." His eyebrows wiggled as if to make him understand. Unfortunately, it did no such luck to help Harry comprehend.

"I don't think I do. Mind if you explain?" Ron's face was now scarlet from embarrassment.

"You know… shagging," he whispered out.

"What?" he squeaked, his mouth agape, and completely flabbergasted.

"Shagging!" he said louder, and the Madam Pince gave them odd looks at first, but then gave Ron a harsh expression that made him cringe and apologize in a whisper. Harry sniggered.

"I didn't mean to say it louder, I heard you quite clearly the first time."

"You could have just said that than making a fool out of me."

"Well, you should be happy to know we weren't doing anything like that in the library. Honestly…" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, it seems like something that would really turn her on," Ron mentioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Harry paused, not really sure how to respond to that comment. If he were to really contemplate this, then he guessed that could be true. He could practically imagine the scenario of Hermione just reading a book when she'd get stimulated and in need and…

_What the bloody hell?_

His train of thought quickly left when he realized what he had been thinking about and what he was starting to think about. No, he was not going to look into this. It was a random thought that was normal for a boy to have. Perfectly normal, and would never happen again…

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron inquired, waving his hand in front of the lad. Harry shook out of his stupor, quickly getting back to reality.

"S-sorry. Anyways, no, you've got everything all wrong. We were only studying. Promise," Harry reassured. Ron still eyed him suspiciously. Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ron... if you really can't trust your best friends enough then why don't you actually study with us? We're always there, unfortunately," he muttered, then got back to making his suggestion. "You just need to make some time for us to study. Mark it on that busy schedule of yours."

"No, no, I believe you." Ron reassured him, feeling bad of accusing his friend. "And I would study with you lot, but my schedule's already filled with... well, you know how it goes. Studying or snogging... I think we both know which we'd rather be doing." He nudged him, and Harry couldn't help but smirk as he let out a laugh.

There was no contest, of course.

And if he were to be honest, he'd rather be snogging than studying any day.

.

"We can do something else you know." He knew she always used to drag them to the library, but there comes a time when it becomes too much. Both Harry and Ronald would have probably thought the first time she had done so had been the last straw, but...

"What would you want to be doing then?" He rolled his eyes at the question.

"_Snogging," _he thought, but he quickly dismissed it, coughing as he looked at her.

"Anything but this," Harry managed. Hermione sighed, chuckling for a bit.

Although, the library wasn't so bad, at least not anymore now that he thought about it. This was kind of their time to spend time together, one on one. Quality time – although he didn't want to be studying during their time together. No, he'd much rather be enjoying himself hearing her moans of pure euphoria. Harry, Hermione, library, and snogging... which would lead to-

Wait, he wasn't supposed to think about shagging his best friend. No, this was not happening. It just couldn't happen.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione nudged him, soon taking to smacking his arm as she tried to gain his attention. "For Merlin's sake, snap out of it! What's gotten into you? Focus!"

"Huh?" he asked, finally getting out of his stupor.

"Are you alright?" she asked, staring at him strangely.

"Y-yes," he stammered, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Maybe we should take a break," Hermione thought aloud, peaking Harry's interest.

"Agreed."

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked. He nodded, his eyes closing.

"I – just have a lot of – _things_ – on my mind." Harry tapped his fingers on the table as he tried to distract himself from her eyes. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Need some stress relief?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

_"Yes,"_ he hissed out, already anticipating her gentle touch, her soft skin roaming his neck, down to his shoulders, down to his upper arms, sometimes coming back up and grazing over his clavicle and then against his forearm. He wasn't sure how she was able to make him feel this way with merely touching his upper extremities. But he imagined if she went lower– _oh Merlin!-_ if she'd continued to work her way down. Her gentle touches would probably be even more arousing to his sensitive skin. Without realizing it, he had let out a throaty groan. Hermione pulled her hands back – when did she even start? He got so warped in his fantasy, he didn't notice when she started her ministrations.

"Did – did I do something wrong? Should I stop?" Hermione asked in a panic.

"W-what?" She moved closer, his eyes immediately drawn to her lips. She was close enough where he could feel the tingling of her breath, completely making his skin crawl with absolute need.

"I said if I should stop," she reaffirmed, a bit annoyed, but to Harry, the way she said it sounded so alluring.

"N-no. Of course not – please, _don't stop_."

.

They were merely physically doing what they always did mentally. He kept telling himself this, but Harry rolled his eyes every time right afterwards. How could something that was so innocence – it was to help with stress! – turn into something so sensual? He wasn't sure. However, the thought kept him thinking: maybe it wasn't so innocent. If one was talking about the best stress reliever, he'd presume shagging would be the ultimate aid. They weren't even shagging, yet it still made him quiver as if they were.

Hermione's skin was so soft and supple, just grazing her skin felt like running his fingers on velvet or silk. And usually, she had a strong smell of tea stained parchment as her scent. Lately however, she had an aroma of jasmine, yet still a hint of that same book smell.

It smelled quite lovely, if Harry did say so himself. He also enjoyed when he just barely grazed the back of her neck; he was sure it tickled whenever he did so and she'd often shiver and quiver a bit. It was funny at first, but now he was enamoured with the feel. How marvellous it was, hearing her muffled words. They weren't actual words he corrected, for she merely moaned.

He at first presumed it was an innocent, chaste groan in thanks, but then, his thoughts turned awry. No, he wished he repeated his ministrations once more, knowing they were completely different. Her moans seemed erotic to his ears now. He remembered how he'd move lower just to hear her moan even louder as she practically melted in his hands. Yes, it was rather lewd as he had seen. Her moans and whimpers could make anyone think they were doing something vulgar. His mind wandered, wondering how it would feel if they really were doing something bawdy.

Her pants fell upon his sensitive ears, practically feeling her, and he realized it was very arousing, so arousing. The smell that wafted into his nostrils made it even worse. Her distinct scent always made his entire being electrified.

_"Oh bloody hell."_

He was completely and utterly attracted to her.

.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to you know." She said, "Just because I use this method to forget my qualms, doesn't mean it's your method. Look, you should go enjoy yourself." Hermione relented, realizing throughout all her hurt and pain, she had dragged Harry through it all. "I was insensitive. You handle your situations quite differently."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his mind bombarded with images of Hermione. "No, I believe I actually fancy being here with you. Gotten quite used to it actually. In fact, I rather like it." Hermione's lips pursed.

"But wouldn't you rather be doing something else? I mean, exams are over and-" Hermione was interrupted by a laugh.

"Do you truly believe I was actually worried about bloody _exams _this whole time? Honestly Hermione," he chuckled. Hermione sighed.

"True. It's just..." He hushed her.

"You're being paranoid, aren't you?"

"It's just I feel horrid. I was thinking about it last night – truly insensitive I was being beforehand! If you want to pursue Ginny or something, you should go then... right now."

"What are you going on about Ginny?"

"Well, you fancy her of course. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless. Just because I wanted to get over Ron, doesn't mean I should have coerced you into doing such a thing. Our situations weren't as similar as I presumed, and, well, I shouldn't have been dragging you when your time should have been – although I won't apologize for helping you get the highest marks you've received all year." She shook her head in frustration. "That's not the point, I shouldn't have condoned-"

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry latched onto her shoulders to get her attention, trying to calm her down. "Why don't you take a moment to breathe?" he suggested, a muffled snort trying to rush out closed lips.

"I don't see what is so hilarious Harry Potter," she snapped once she composed herself, crossing her arms.

"Besides the fact that in a way,_ I_ was right for once..." She glared at the smug smirk and the gleam in his eye. "The truth of the matter is you're the one who was correct all this time. Truth be told, your method was excellent. It was better to just get over her so I won't dwell anymore, bemoaning in self pity. Really, thank you. I think I'd be a sap of jelly somewhere in a ditch being pathetic if it weren't for you getting my mind off of her."

However, he noted, she turned him into a sap of jelly now for completely different reasons... Hermione looked rather relieved and something else shown that he wasn't sure if it were a figment of his imagination.

"Well, I'm glad. Only if you're sure."

"Yes! Now, I do believe someone needs to relax." Harry smirked, anxiously waiting for this moment of solace.

"You don't understand. I believe she fancies you," she explained, a frown etched on her face. It was pleasing, yet frustrating at the same time.

"No,_ you_ don't understand. _I _don't care," he retorted, satisfied by her closed lips that seemed so plump. He imagined how they'd look if he'd kiss her – so plump and swollen they'd seem by the vigour and quantity of his passionate kisses. His chest rose higher as his mouth went dry. Her eyes were shut, and he observed how long and seductive her eyelashes were from this angle.

"Ease your mind and stop distressing yourself over me."

"I suppose." She still held a look full of trepidation, and Harry rubbed his fingers together, prepared to change that into an expression that would haunt his thoughts all week.

He started with a mere rub over her shoulder. He made it an effort to just barely feel down to just when her chest began to rise, soon moving away as to not seem too suspicious. It was a wonderful experience.

He leaned down and placed his lips over the crook of her neck. It sent a tingling sensation all over her body, and she squirmed, never feeling such sensual touching with chapped yet appealing lips.

He stopped himself. What had he just done? His mental freak out was short lived when the light sensation made her sigh a breath of relief.

"That was nice." He realized it wasn't too different from his previous ministrations. He just used his lips instead of his fingers. Although, he wished he'd said something to warn her.

She shivered, her breath hitched when she felt his breath heating her skin. The sensual way he changed pace was lovely. Without even realizing what he was doing, he licked his lips, moistening them for the next gentle touch of skin.

It was when he continued sweeping her with butterfly kisses that she realized this wasn't similar and far more sensual and deliciously better in comparison to previous sessions.

"H-Harry. What are you," she paused, her eyes widened at the realization.

His face felt warm as his cheek leaned against hers. His chin rested over her shoulder. He planted another kiss on her clavicle, and she practically melted at the sensation.

It was only then that he realized this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said half-heartedly.

"Don't be. I-I just don't understand." Her eyes held concern, absolutely flabbergasted. "Why'd you just kiss me?"

"I-I don't know really. It felt right. I thought you might like it." He shook his head. "Stupid idea. Really stupid. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay, really. It felt right to me too."

"You mean – you want me to kiss you? It's alright?"

"It feels good. I-I supposed it's alright," Hermione stammered, not very sure what else to say. Harry smirked.

"Good, because I've been wanting to do this for a really long time." He came down to her lips, her head leaning back. Her lips to his… it was an amazing encounter, and he wished he could do it again. For a long time… for a really long time.

"Hermione. Maybe we should finish this session somewhere more private?" he suggested, and she nodded, a sultry smile rising, resulting in a shiver running down his spine. He presumed he should save his library fantasies for other occasions.

She took a moment to caress his cheek.

"Yes, I agree."

.

_AN:_ So maybe those four senses are just emphasized more. It's really hard writing without sight. However, I tried my best and I'm very proud of this fic. I tried, and there might be a few slip ups (quite a few actually), but for the most part, I think I did a pretty good job. Now, I challenge you all to write something without using sight, so no colour descriptors, looks, etc.! Also, please review!


End file.
